The Exchange
The Exchange 'is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Drive to the train yard *Kill the attackers *Lose the attackers *Drive home Script ''During free roam, Todd calls Lis 'Lis: '''Hey Todd, what's the good word? '''Todd: '''The good word is that Trey set up a meeting with the Nazis over that cunt of ours we have in my basement. '''Lis: '''Oh yeah? '''Todd: '''Yeah. The three of us are gonna meet him at the train yard out by the mine and hand him off to them, seeing as they promised to stay out of our town if we gave him back. '''Lis: '''Will Larry be there? '''Todd: '''Good question. Guess we'll find out. '''Lis: '''Mein Gott. ''*My God* Lis hangs up. The mission "The Exchange" is now available at Todd's house. Once the player reaches Todd's house, a cutscene occurs Trey and Todd are leaning up against Neil's truck, with Todd finishing a joke 'Todd: '''And finally, the blonde says "I don't know how to play the violin"! ''Trey and Todd both laugh as Lis makes herself present 'Lis: '''What'd I miss? '''Todd: '''Missed a good joke about some blondes at a nudist camp. '''Trey: '''Anyway, eh, since we're all here, I reckon we'll head on over to the switchyard and do this thing, yeah? '''Lis: '''Yeah, let's get this over with. '''Trey: '''Right, you drive, I'll be in the back with the cunt. ''The three of them get in the van, with Todd climbing into the back with Cunt, Lis sitting in the front seat, and Trey getting into the passenger seat The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to drive to the train yard. During the drive, a sarcastic conversation erupts between Trey, Lis, and Todd '''Lis: '''Thanks for setting this up Trey. '''Trey: '''No problem. I'm sure our little cunt would appreciate going home. '''Todd: '''What, after all the hospitality we gave him? '''Trey: '''Yes, it is quite a shame. I sure hope he was thankful for how well we treated him, what with putting a roof over his head and making sure he was well taken care of, isn't that right you little cunt? '''Cunt: ''*Muffled* Fuck you, you little nigger kyke shit! You're lucky I'm not feeding your own balls! ''Lis, Trey, and Todd all laugh The player arrives at the train yard. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Lis, Kane, and Trey are all sitting on the hood of Neil's truck, talking as they wait for Larry to show up. A few seconds later, Larry's station wagon pulls up and parks across from Neil's truck. As the station wagon stops, Lis calls out to Trey Lis: 'Trey, get the cunt out of the back. ''Trey nods and walks around to the back of the truck as Lis and Todd look at Larry, who is leaning up against the front of his station wagon with his hands in his coat pockets 'Larry: '''Hey Lis- '''Todd: '''Shut the fuck up, cocksucker! You know the deal, right? '''Larry: '''Yep, I get my boy back and I leave town. '''Todd: '''Yeah...you're not as dumb as I thought- '''Lis: '''There's a thin line between ignorance and stupidity. ''Trey walks up alongside Lis and Todd, holding Cunt 'Lis: '''Alright, there's your guy. You know the conditions, right? ''Larry nods his head 'Lis: '''Where you going? '''Larry: '''Same as I told your boy- '''Trey & Larry: '''Leonard. '''Larry: '''Yeah, Leonard. '''Lis: '''Alright. ''*To Trey* ''Let him go. ''Trey lets go of Cunt, who walks over to Larry, still handcuffed and with a gag in his mouth. As he walks over, Lis calls out to Larry 'Lis: '''And remember, if I catch you or your boys around here again, I'll cut off your dick and fry it and eat it as a side dish! '''Larry: '''Oh, so you'll be eating my dick? ''Larry begins to laugh. Todd begins laughing himself, to which Lis glares at him. Todd then stops once Lis glares at him '''Lis: '''Just get the fuck out of here. '''Larry: '''Alright. ''*To Cunt* ''Come on, you cunt. '''Chris: ''*Offscreen* Hey! You cocksuckers! '''Larry: '''Who the fuck are they? '''Lis: '*To self* ''Shit! ''The camera focuses on Chris and a gang of cybergoths wielding guns approaching the two "gangs" from the side. Chris calls out to Lis as he arrives Chris: '''I fucking knew I'd find you here, the same place you cheated to get ahead in that race! And now I found you, you happy hardcore cocksuckers! '''Larry: '''What the fuck are you talking about? '''Chris: '''Fuck off, this doesn't concern you- '''Larry: '''You fuck off, this is my town! '''Chris: '''This is my fucking town too! '''Lis: ''*Over Chris* Hey...Hey! Shut the fuck up, the two of you! ''Larry and Chris both stop talking and face Lis as she speaks Lis: 'It's not cheating if you're a shitty driver, alright? Now how about you take your fucking cybergoth, whatever the fuck you call yourselves, and go back to Bismarck! Larry, you said you were gonna go to Leonard? Get going! ''*Points at Larry* ''You keep your Nazi shit in Leonard! ''*Points at Chris* ''You keep your cyber-fuck shit in Bismarck! ''*Points at herself* ''And we'll keep our happy hardcore right here in Philadelphia! Now, is that too fucking much to ask for you guys to keep your shit where it belongs!? ''The three groups go silent for a few seconds before Larry turns around to face a train car. As he yells out, the other groups panic '''Larry: ''*Yelling out* Hey, cunts! Get out here and do your pride for the white man! ''Larry and Cunt quickly enter Larry's station wagon and drive away as a group of Neo-Nazis emerge from behind a parked train car and begin shooting at Chris' gang and Lis's gang. Lis, Todd , and Trey all run from the truck and take cover behind some wooden crates, with Todd yelling out as they make their way to the crates 'Todd: '''Just our fucking luck! ''The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to kill the attacking Neo-Nazis and Cybergoths, who are both fighting eachother aswell as Lis's gang. During the firefight, Trey and Lis make smalltalk 'Trey: '''I don't wanna die, amigo, not like this! '''Lis: '''Well we ain't giving up, that's for sure! ''The player kills all the attackers. The player is then instructed to lose/kill the pursuing Nazi attackers, who begin arriving in vans. During the process, a short conversation eurpts 'Todd: '''How many fucking Nazis are there!? '''Trey: '''As long as there's people think Nazis are edgy, there's gonna be Nazis! ''The player loses/kills the pursing Nazi attackers. After losing/killing them, Lis calls out to Trey and Todd 'Lis: '''Fucking hell! Keep your heads down, we're going back to my place! ''The player arrives at Lis's house. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Trey and Kane both run into Lis's room as Lis runs in behind them, slams the door shut, and locks it. Lis goes over to her windowas Trey talks. Todd lays on Lis's bed as Trey nervously looks out the window 'Trey: '''This is bad, yeah? Very, very bad! What if they cut us up and wash our remains down the gutter- ''Trey nervously jumps away from the window as Lis pulls the blinds shut, sits down in her desk chair, and talks to the others as Trey sits on her beanbag chair 'Lis: '''So we got three problems. Problem one, the Nazis are back, and in greater numbers, and they want to kill us. Problem two, I pissed off a group of cybergoth, cyberpunk, I really don't give a shit street racers from Bismarck and they want to kill us. Problem three, the streets're gonna be dangerous, so from now on, you're staying with me. '''Todd: '''Hold up, we gotta stay here until...when? '''Lis: '''Until it's safe to go outside without being noticed. '''Todd: '''And we're gonna spend the time cooped up in your bedroom? '''Lis: '''Hey, I know what they did to you earlier, alright? I ain't letting it happen again. '''Trey: '''But, but why even hide here. '''Lis: '''What? '''Trey: '''Yeah, I mean, of all the places to hide...you hide in your room, when they know where you live? '''Lis: '''Where should we hide, then? ''Trey thinks for a few seconds 'Trey: '''Fuck, I dunno. How about that Willem guy? He might know one thing or another. '''Lis: '''Right...I'll give him a call tomorrow. Till then, we gotta stick in here- '''Todd: '''Why? '''Lis: '''Because Todd, I don't know if you didn't notice this or not, but there's a group of cyber-shits and Nazis on our case, about ready to cut us up and feed us to the dogs, yeah? ''The three of them go silent for a few seconds 'Trey: '''Can we at least go into the living room? '''Todd: '''Yeah, that's where all your games are. ''The scene then cuts to Lis, Trey, and Todd all sitting on Lis' couch, playing video games as the sun rises. After a few seconds, Lis gets up from the couch 'Lis: '''Alright, I'm gonna check to see if it's all clear out there. '''Trey: '''Don't get yourself killed, amigo. ''Mission Passed